A False Love
by angelpie2000
Summary: when Aragorn takes a fall off the cliff in book two , do Legolas's feelings come out? or will Aragorn remain in the dark and head over heels in love with Arwen
1. Chapter 1

"Where's Aragorn? "Fell", those were the only words I heard before I ran. _Fell, Aragorn fell. How could he fall_? I was watching him from across the battle field, cutting down his opponents with the greatest of ease, I turn my back for a second to slay an orc, and he's gone I run into a wall, turn, and keep running, so much for the grace of elves. _Why_? Why was he gone, I gripped his necklace in my hand like it was my life source, at the moment it was, I was fading. Blood slowly ran down my hand from where the evenstar cut it open, staining the ground of the white city red. Finally my legs gave out and I hit the ground I don't care anymore and let out a sob, I'm in the lower level of the city near the caves no one is around so I begin to let the tears fall from my eyes at a rapid paise and clutch his necklace tighter into my hand_._

_ Arwen… she also loved him_, *flash back* _we were in Mirkwood, lord Elrond came to visit my father for a meeting and brought his new child, a human boy we know as Isliudurs heir , the boy looked scared and tired, who wouldn't be ? Mirkwoods giant spiders are not known for being friendly. The boy was supposed to be five or six and very kind and in tune with nature, so I was worried when I saw fear in his eyes, but that fear quickly turned to love and glee when he saw me. I thought there was a mistake. I turn around to leave and there was Arwen, so the boy had been looking at her? That made more sense but it still hurt and I felt a pang of sadness hit my heart. The boy slid down his horse and started to run towards us I side step so he can reach arwen easier but he turns tackling me and bringing us both to the ground before I could react he was running his fingers threw my hair, braiding it and muttering to himself about divine star light. I was clearly shocked, as was Arwen. Arwen, was used to getting whatever she wanted and was very widely known for her beauty, this boy ran right past her for me. I looked up at her and saw hatred and shock in her eyes and I knew no matter what, she was going to win, she wanted the boy and she was going to get no matter what anyone said._*end flash back*

I slowly uncurl my fist from the necklace my hand has stopped bleeding now but I still felt the sting when I pull the evenstar out of it. This was a promise, a fake one.*flash back* _"It is mine to give to whom I choose, just like my heart." I hear her say those words and want to scream. "She doesn't mean it, don't fall for it!", but I can't that battle she declared all those years ago was still waging, and she was winning, I might get to go to Mt. doom with him, but she will always be on his mind, the whole way there. He doesn't get it. It's a lie. All she is doing is toying with him, the one boy not moved by her looks when they first met, something he doesn't even remember or so I thought. "Arwen, I can't" I hear him say "You must go to the undying lands with your people". I zone in and out of the conversation after that, but when I look down from the tree I'm in their kissing. I swiftly jump up and tree hop back to the palace holding in my sobs I look behind me once and see Arwen staring at me a cold smile planted on her face_.*end flash back*

I end up falling asleep on the ground, at what time I do not remember . I feel cold and for the first time, sick. Elves don't get sick I numbly remembered. I herd cheering and by the sound of it a great crowd of people celebrating. I slowly sit up and lean against one of the walls. _What's the point Aragorn's dead_, I slowly stand up using the wall for support and walk aimlessly around the city. I find myself at the top of a watch tower looking down at the people below. I only ran into one or two people on the way there and they saw me and immediately ran the way they came from like they needed to find something, or someone, weird. I slowly lean over the side feeling the cold early morning wind blow threw my hair. And all of a sudden I'm falling. Not forwards but backwards. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YUR DOING LADI!?" its Gimli, I turn around and look at him and his face sinks. "No one told you yet, did they" he says in a much softer tone. I had no idea what he was talking about, no one told me anything. I didn't respond and numbly shook my head no. He gently took my hand and led me down the stairs and out of the tower, I remember him taking me back to the palace and down the stairs to the armory. Then I saw him Aragorn, his back was to me and it was all I could do not to cry out to him in joy. I slowly walk up to him and he turns around , he's smiling but I see concern in his eyes, I must look horrible , when I get up to him I sat the only thing I can think of " your late, and you look terrible" I offer a small smile and before I know it he pulled me into a hug. I slowly hug him back glad that he's here with me again, but I quickly step away and look down, _he loves Arwen not you,_ I slowly show him my hand which is covered in blood but there it is, the evenstar, his promise. He extends his hand to take it from mine, not even noticing the blood as he thanks for keeping it safe ,at this point Gimli runs up to me with Eyowen and they start cleaning my hand of the blood. I look up and Aragorn's already gone.

Arwen has already won, she and I both know it , she knows I will one day fade , and he doesn't know anything, the lies the tricks the schemes, that he has fallen into, I hope he's happy is all I can think as I smile at him and vow to follow him to my death.

this is my first story so please review and be honest about it, hate welcome


	2. chapter 2

**ok this is cat with the second chapter to a false love, hope you enjoy!**

Aragorn's pov; I grabbed the evenstar out of Legolas's hand. Why? I keep asking myself. I used to feel something whenever I held this necklace where has that feeling gone? I remember when I first met Legolas all those years ago. It seems like he's started to distance himself from me ever since Arwen came into the picture. I'm not stupid I know that Arwen is just toying with me for entertainment, but what can I do about it? The man I love would never love me back. He had long golden hair like pale moon light, he has beautiful ivory skin, and I admire his strength and his loyalty. I 'am undeserving of him. I slowly look up at him, the man of my dreams, and i see his face, it crushes me how sad he looks. I can't take it anymore and I hurry out of the room.

Gimlis pov; really? It is obvious that Aragorn and Legolas like each other that stupid prince elfling had his chance and what did he do? HE BLEW IT! Aragorn was thought to be dead and now he's here and what does legolas do? Look at the ground! At this point I look up to Eyowen and see her lift an eye brow. Hmm this could still work out. A plan, all we need is a plan.

Aragorn's pov; I'm laying on my bed face first thinking. I thought I loved Arwen, but now I'm not so sure. That feeling of fluttering has moved to someone else, Legolas. I can't be in love with my best friend, that's to cliché. But that would explain why I blush and can't think straight around him. I let out a loud sigh, I'm about to fall asleep when I hear a knock on the door. "Aragorn, its Gimli, we need to talk." After that the dwarf just walks right in."It's about legolas" at that I get as stuff as a bored. "What's wrong with him? Is he ok? "I ask a small amount of panic slipping into my voice. "He is very sick ladi, he mentioned something about fading." At those words I grow pale, Legolas, dying. NO I will not stand for it, not again.

*flashback*

"Mellon nin! Where are you?" I was trying to find Legolas; he had run off into the trees as soon as we got camp set up for the night. He was still upset about Gandalf's death the day before and was seeking comfort the only way he knew how. In the trees. After he had been gone for an hour or two we had to move on, so I told the group I was going to find Legolas before I walked into the forest. About five minutes in I heard a faint sobbing , it sounded like it was coming from above me. I look up and see Legolas , he is about twenty-five feet up in a tree clinging to the trunk and sobbing, "mellon nin ? will you come down? its time to go." I heard another sob escape him, this was tearing me apart, I hated seeing him cry. It seemed like Legolas heard me, but instead of climbing down he just leaned over the side and fell. While he was falling it seemed like the tree was moving its branches so he would not hit them,when he was about ten feet from the ground I realised that I have positioned myself right under him to try and catch him. It worked a little to well and I caught him, but his speed made us both fall onto one another. Somehow we ended up with him under me, our chests were pressed up against each other and I could feel his heart beating unsteadily. He had his eyes clenched shut and looked so vulnerable, before I knew it I found my self leaning in, when I was about an inch from his lips his eyes flew open and his heart beat picked up drastically. Then it was my turn to close my eyes as I felt heat flooding my face._ I almost kissed him!? hes going to hate me!_

I suddenly feel a weight on my lips that wasn't there before and I snap my eye open. When I opened my eyes I was greeted by the face of an angel kissing me. He tasted sweet like sugar or frosting. I suddenly thought of Arwen, and what this would do to her, my second thought was fuck Arwen her head looks like a squash.

*end flashback

I had eventually got off Legolas and we got back to the fellowship before dark. After that I never thought of Legolas the same way, almost something more. When we reached Legolas room he wasn't there, I saw Gimli look behind him and wave his hand. I thought nothing of it until Cowen turned the corner and walked over to us. "Are you looking for Legolas? I saw him on the roof a minute ago. If I could have fainted I would have. _He's going to jump off the roof._

Legolas pov: I was lost in the white city, after I gave Aragorn his evenstar back I rushed out of the building so no one would see the pain and anguish on my face. After I slowed down I found myself some where on the second story. I turn a corner and see Eyowen rushing towards me with a look of surprise on her face. " Legolas! its Aragorn! he has gone to the top of the watch tower and looks like he is about to jump!" At her words I try to run past her, but she grabs my arm and spins me around. "The watch tower is that way." I give her a nod and ran the direction she told me. As im running I see Gimli walking into Aragorn's room, I slow down and stop running, why is he in there? NO! I have to keep going if Aragorn jumps I will fade for sure, I cant live without him.

As I reach the top of the tower I notice no guards are there, the second thing I notice is Aragorn's not there. I run over to the edge of the tower and look down all I can see is mist and I to late? did he already jump to his death. As I lean over to get a better look I hear the tower door swing open with a bang. The noise startles me ande I loose my footing, the next thing I know is I'm falling.

Aragorns pov: I rush up the tower stairs and push open the door. Please, don't let me be to late! Then I see Legolas, he's leaning over the edge. The wind is blowing his hair back from his face and can see he's been crying. Then he's gone I rush over to the edge of the tower and I don't see him. I loved him. Its to late for me to tell him now. He's gone. Aragorn." I can still here his voice calling my name. "Aragorn" my name falling off his lips is a sound I will never forget. "ARAGORN" ok who keeps calling my name. I whip my head up ready to kill who ever distracted me from my mourning when I see no one. The voice is coming from below the tower. I look down and there's Legolas except he's wet. No soaking wet, I stare at him as he finishes climbing up the tower and sits next me. All I can do is stare it him with my jaw dropped. He reaches over and slowly closes my mouth. That's when start laughing, no sobbing, actually I'm doing both. Then I pull him into a hug, I don't care if my cloths get wet I just can't believe he's still here with me. I pull away and drape my cloak over both of our shoulders, I turn my head to look at him and see him looking at the ground blushing. I slowly grab his chin and make him look at me, then I kiss him. It's not like our first kiss, which was full of innocence it was a kiss full of relief, and this time he responded, he kissed me back so hard I knew my lips would bruise because of it.

When we pulled apart I knew I would never leave his side, that I loved him and I always would. I kissed him once more on the nose and turned my head to the left and I saw Gilmi and Eyowen, both of them were smiling at us and Eyowen even had the nerve to clap. I knew I was blushing and by the heat radiating off of Legolas's cheeks I could tell he was to. I give them both a dirty look and pick Legolas up bridal style, I heard him give a small whine of surprise but he quickly stopped it.

*Le time skip*

I was going to be king Frodo and Sam where ok, Sauron was dead every thing was perfect. I see Arwen walking up the path to me her eyes filled with joy and I smile. Not at her but at the person,or elf behind her. When she finally reaches where I'am she tries to kiss me. I put my hand up in front of my face and move her to the side. Then I take one step forward and kiss the elf behind her, Legolas. I see her face contaort in anger, then she pulls out a dagger and rushes at us yelling " YOU SHOULDNT HAVE DONE THAT." I pushed Legolas out of the way and ducked, she flew over us off a cliff and we heard her screaming then silence. That is the sound of forgiveness screaming, then silence.

**ok so I quoted to people in this chapter tell me who the first one is and will give you and him a one shot, tell me who the second one is and I will give you any story you want and a shout out. the quotes are, "you shouldn't have done that." and " that's the sound of forgivness, screaming then silence." **

**the first person to answer one of those questions is the winner! good luck! - cat**


End file.
